


Опаляющий глоток

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Constantine, Constandean, Crossover Pairings, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, First Time Topping, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: История, в которой двадцатилетний Дин Винчестер впервые встречает Джона Константина и слишком быстро становится слишком жарко. И Дин, наверное, немного не в себе…
Relationships: John Constantine/Dean Winchester
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Опаляющий глоток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829158) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



> **Спецквест:** божественное  
> Даже если инкуб обезврежен, это ещё не означает, что вас больше некому затрахать.

— Итак, кто из них сирена? — хрипло произнёс кто-то с британским акцентом Дину в левое ухо. Дин едва из штанов не выпрыгнул, и только тренированная выдержка не позволила показать, насколько испугался.

— Ты? — саркастично выдавил он, смеривая незнакомца взглядом. Потом сообразил, что именно можно решить (о нём самом, а не о парне в плаще), исходя из такого ответа, и понадеялся, что смутился не слишком заметно.

Ростом чуть ниже Дина, блондин, а глаза карие, что очень необычно. С резко очерченной челюстью и определённо привлекательный, хоть и не вписывающийся в классические каноны красоты. Порядком отросшая щетина. Галстук, который даже не удосужился нормально затянуть. На сирену, честно сказать, не тянет. Хотя, кто знает, с Диновой-то поехавшей крышей…

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся тот и придвинулся вплотную к Дину. — Но приятно знать, что ты считаешь, что я подхожу под параметры. — Он кивнул собственному весьма человеческому отражению в зеркальной стене бара. Той самой, через которую Дин как раз и проверял всех, в ком можно было заподозрить сирену. А потом прижался ещё плотнее и драматично, смакуя каждую букву проговорил: — Кристо. Смотри-ка, даже не демон.

И подмигнул. Подмигнул, чтоб его!

— Мои поздравления? — сказал Дин сухо. Ну, насколько было возможно под таким взглядом. Однако всё это никак не объясняло, как тот догадался, что Дин охотится. Да и вообще, что Дин — охотник. Или он тоже охотник? По одежде не похож, но с этими британцами никогда не угадаешь.

— Джон Константин, — сказал тот, протягивая руку. Нормальный человек её, наверное, даже пожал бы. Вот только не суждено было сегодня Дину вести себя как нормальный человек.

Вместо того, чтобы пожать протянутую ладонь, он поперхнулся виски и даже не смог замаскировать реакцию кашлем. Джон Константин? Ебучий посланник Ада? Нихрена ж себе.

Константин поймал его взгляд и до усрачки самодовольно ухмыльнулся во всю свою угловатую морду. До Дина дошло, что он так и не ответил, так что наконец-то пожал ему руку и прохрипел своё имя.

Глаза Константина на мгновение сузились.

— Как-то связан с Джоном Винчестером?

— Ага, мой папаша, — опасливо признал Дин. Отец шерстил на предмет сирены другой конец города.

Не был же его отец настолько глуп, чтобы перейти дорогу этому парню? Константин гонял демонов, как большинство охотников — призраков. Нет, ещё круче. Как обычные охотники — грёбаных кроликов. Ходили слухи о вавилонских богах и ангелах-хранителях. Часть слухов, конечно, была сильно преувеличена, но Дин по опыту знал, что истории в их основе лежат мрачные и болезненные. Да Константин даже охотником в нормальном смысле этого слова не был. Формально представлялся экзорцистом и адептом чёрной магии. «Мастер Тёмных Искусств». Такие люди живут в тени. В этом конкретном случае тень была непроглядной, как дым в горящем дому. С подобными личностями лучше не пересекаться, это даже Дин понимал.

Константин усмехнулся. Так, что стало ясно: какого бы мнения он ни был о Джоне Винчестере, всё было не настолько плохо, чтобы проклинать его отпрыска.

— И что, юноша, даже лет достаточно, чтобы не погнали из паба?

— Да, — соврал Дин.

Ну, не так уж сильно и солгал, потому что двадцать один стукнет всего через пару месяцев. Но его принципиально возмутил вопрос. Константин вёл себя развязно и явно навидался всякого, но ему и самому-то не больше тридцати. Ну, максимум тридцатник с хвостиком. Хотя для того, кто заглянул в глаза Королю Ада, наверное, все выглядят детьми малыми, подумал Дин. Как сильно меняешься, услышав вой адских гончих? Сколько теряешь лет?

— Хорошо. — Константин скользнул на соседний табурет, перегнулся через Дина, помахал барменше, чтобы налила ещё. — Твой папочка задолжал мне услугу, — он был так близко, что Дин чувствовал, как щекочет щёку его дыхание, — и мне б хотелось, чтоб так и оставалось.

Заполучив виски, Константин отстранился стремительным плавным движением, однако усмешка никуда и не делась. Щеке стало внезапно холодно и неуютно, но стоило снова встретиться с Константином взглядом, и она будто вспыхнула. Всё это чертовски сбивало с толку.

Дин следил, как Константин двигается. Со скрытой животной грацией — всем телом, будто бы и не задумываясь, но на деле просчитывая каждое движение. Запрокинув голову, Константин влил в себя виски, и Дин машинально сглотнул, повторяя движение чужого горла.

Заметив, что он пялится, Константин вскинул бровь. Это что, адское пламя в его глазах? Дину стоило бы отвести взгляд и отодвинуться подальше… Вот только не хотелось. И именно в этот миг Дина по самое нутро пронзило осознанием, что вечер жестоко проёбан. Но ночь обещала быть охуенной.

Дин медленно расплылся в широкой ухмылке. О чёрт, да. Или лучше «о Дьявол, да»? Дин собирался положить все силы на то, чтобы зависнуть с этим парнем на ночь. Даже если это будет последним, что он сделает, оно того стоит. Да ему было даже похрен, что может узнать отец, и это само по себе уже говорило о многом.

Дин и раньше цеплял парней. Только не для собственного удовольствия. И только пока не достиг того возраста, когда играть с ним на бильярде стало интереснее, чем с ним самим. Есть подозрение, что сейчас правила немного другие, но Дин Винчестер назад не сдаёт. Он достаточно цыпочек подцепил всего лишь хищной улыбкой и фразочкой «как скажешь, дорогуша», чтобы точно знать, что делает.

Дин наклонился ближе к Константину — совсем как тот наклонялся к нему чуть раньше. Куда ближе, чем позволяют приличия.

— Ну а ты зачем сюда пришёл? — просил Дин, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Думаешь, я тоже могу быть сиреной?

— Не-е.

Дин попытался состроить обиженное лицо, и Константин рассмеялся. Коротко и сдержанно, но всё равно вздрогнув при этом всем телом. Хрипло от курева. Чертовски соблазнительно.

— О, не волнуйся, милый, ты для этого более чем привлекателен, — сказал Константин и снова махнул барменше. — Только это не сирена. Что? Ты слишком палился у зеркала, несложно было понять, о чём думаешь. И что охотник. — Он пожал плечами и окинул Дина критическим взглядом. — Несложно перепутать: у суккубов и сирен почти одинаковые методы. Только суккуб — демон. Овладевает несчастными придурками. Оттрахав их во сне, да-да. Мерзкое дельце.

Он покачал головой, должно быть, сочувствуя тем самым «несчастным придуркам».

Демон? Чёрт. Вот к демонам Дин был не готов. Знал бы отец, точно бы скорее оставил Дина с Сэмми, чем позволил ему вынюхивать демона по барам, где тот предположительно подыскивает жертв. Ну или хотя бы настоял не разделяться.

Должно быть, его замешательство как-то отразилось на лице. Как минимум губу он закусил точно. Да чтоб его.

— Не волнуйся, приятель. Уже полчаса, как услал его обратно в Ад. — Константин отвлёкся, чтобы одарить барменшу заигрывающей улыбкой, когда та принесла очередную пару шотов. — Итак, — продолжил он, снова развернувшись к Дину и протянув ему одну из рюмок, — похоже, наша смена окончена.

Дин улыбнулся и опрокинул шот. Заебись. Игра началась.

0oOo0

Как оказалось, чтобы подцепить Джона Константина, Дину и стараться почти не надо было. Он ждал быстрого перепихона в комнате для мальчиков. Или в импале, раз уж добрались до неё. Но как-то так вышло, что в итоге они очутились у Джона в отеле.

Константин наконец-то стряхнул свой плащ и перекинул его через спинку стула. Дин последовал его примеру, повесив туда же свою кожанку. Потом сел на стул и стащил ботинки.

Отель был ничё такой. Куда лучше тех мест, где обычно кантовались Винчестеры, но недостаточно роскошный, чтобы привлекать излишнее внимание. Джон повозился в районе кухонного уголка и протянул Дину бутылку пива.

Дин пожал плечами. Можно было взять выпивку, можно и не брать, но сейчас, когда они наконец оказались наедине, он точно знал, что хочет совсем иного. Поднявшись, он медленно подошёл к Константину, забрал у него из рук пиво, затем подступил вплотную, так, что между ними не осталось и пары дюймов.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, который сам по себе был довольно возбуждающим, отставил бутылку на стол, так и не открыв. Потом забрал у Константина вторую бутылку, которую тот взял для себя, сковырнул крышку кольцом и медленно отпил.

Как только Дин встал со стула, Константин впился в него взглядом и так ни разу и не отвёл глаз. На его губах была всё та же усмешка, но он явно был не против передать инициативу Дину. Пока что. И он следил за ним, за каждым движением рук, губ и горла, как Дину и хотелось.

Дин облизал губы и не смог сдержать трепет, когда в ответ у Константина сбилось дыхание. Потянувшись мимо Константина, Дин поставил бутылку на стойку за ним, придвинулся ещё ближе, но всё так же не касаясь. Он буквально припёр Константина к кухонной стойке, но тот лишь пристально смотрел и ждал, пока Дин сделает наконец хоть что-то существенное. Или сбежит. Опция «сбежать» всё ещё значилась в списке. У обоих.

Тихий голосок на краю сознания, который почему-то звучал очень похоже на голос Джона Винчестера, шептал, что Дину надо валить. Сбежать подальше от грязной извращённой части себя. Вот только об этом волноваться было немного поздновато. Примерно с того момента, как Дин представился. Или даже до того. Алло, это же тот самый Посланник самого Ада. Как часто выпадает такой шанс?

Дин осторожно пробежался пальцами по его галстуку и принялся развязывать неряшливый полувиндзор. Всё так же смотря Константину в глаза. Очень медленно, чтобы у того была возможность сдать назад — даже если тот не двинулся до сих пор по той же самой очевидной причине.

Стоя так близко, Дин чувствовал ароматы виски и мыла с сандаловой отдушкой, пробивающиеся сквозь дымный дух тошнотворно-сладких сигарет. Кажется, Дин теперь навсегда обречён возбуждаться от запаха гвоздики. Оба загнанно дышали, хотя ещё даже не поцеловались ни разу.

Убедившись, что Константин сбегать не собирается, Дин оставил его галстук в покое, так и не вытащив его из-под воротника, и уронил руки на стойку — по обе стороны от Константина. И наконец втиснул ему между бёдрами колено и позволил каждой унции сжигающего кровь желания отразиться в улыбке.

Чувствовать ногой, насколько крепко у Константина стоит, было ёбаной наградой за все труды.

Дин был не уверен, кто двинулся в поцелуй первым — уж слишком стремительно это произошло на фоне нарочито медленной прелюдии. Их губы просто внезапно встретились. Сплелись языки. Константин положил руку ему на шею, скользнул выше, вцепляясь в волосы. Вторую пристроил на бедре — не на заднице, но совсем близко к ней.

Дин оторвал руки от стойки, оглаживая Константина по бокам, и задрожал от того, как чувствовались тренированные мышцы сквозь мягкий хлопок рубашки.

За всю жизнь Дин целовал парней ровно трижды. Первый раз — в школе в Омахе, и это было быстро, грубо и вообще без опыта. Второй был «Событием», о котором Дин старался вспоминать как можно реже. Третьим был какой-то лох, который выложил кучу бабок за ночь с «полным обслуживанием».

То, что было теперь, не походило ни на один из этих трёх раз. И на поцелуи с девчонками — тоже.

Разница была очевидна. Вроде сухих губ, горячих, гладких и безо всякой помады. И грубоватое дразнящее прикосновение щетины, и крепкая челюсть, под стать его собственной. И рост. При шести футах с дюймом Дину редко попадались девушки, к которым не приходилось бы наклоняться.

Но было и ещё кое-что. Едкий азарт, который мог понять только другой такой же охотник. И что-то иное, будто отражающее всего Джона Константина сразу. Отчаянная чувственность проклятого, того, кто видел, куда в итоге попадёт, но отказывался сдаваться, растягивая каждый миг удовольствия и выжимая из этого всё, что только возможно. Цепляясь за существование и страсти земные — включая и эту. Включая возможность изо всех сил целовать Дина Винчестера.

Потянувшись к ремню Константина, Дин с силой дёрнул пряжку, но Константин поймал его за запястье и, покачав головой, отвёл в сторону. Какого хуя? Шаг вперёд, два назад.

Похоже, всё это снова отразилось у Дина на лице, потому что Константин усмехнулся и наклонился к его уху.

— Не торопись, милый. В моей постели слишком долго не было никого настолько прекрасного. И я собираюсь растянуть удовольствие, — прошептал он, сжав в горсти и чуть оттянув волосы Дина, обнажая больше чувствительной кожи шеи. — Полагаю, у меня получится вынудить тебя кричать моё имя. Проверим?

Господи-боже, Дин готов был поклясться, что на дне тёмных зрачков полыхнуло адское пламя.

Может, горячее дыхание прямо в ухо и не заставило Дина задрожать, но фраза — уж точно. Он, блядь, натурально всхлипнул, ощутив, как Константин движется вниз по его шее, перемежая поцелуи укусами. И ещё раз — от ласкового прикосновения щетины по дороге обратно.

— Ну, ты, блядь, можешь попытаться, — ответил Дин. Это должно было стать вызовом, но из-за тяжёлого дыхания прозвучало как просьба.

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать.

По-змеиному плавным движением Константин приник к Дину и запечатал ему рот очередным крышесносным поцелуем. Он всё ещё держал Дина за запястье, вычерчивая на тонкой коже узоры большим пальцем, и теперь вёл его за эту руку, как в вальсе, всё ближе подводя к кровати на другом конце комнаты. Не разрывая поцелуя.

В футе от кровати Дина поджидал очередной сюрприз. Они остановились, и поцелуй стал спокойнее — не жарким и яростным, а сладким и чувственным. Константин скользнул руками по Дину. Потянул за края клетчатой рубашки, и Дин, скинув её на пол, сам потащил прочь с Константина рубашку. Бывает ли кинк на белые хлопковые рубашки? Если да, то Дину самое время вписать его во всё разрастающийся список своих.

Галстук он уже развязал, но тот всё ещё висел у Константина на шее. Дин подцепил пальцами болтающиеся концы и притянул за них Константина к себе. Позволил себе на миг с наслаждением потереться о твёрдые мускулы сквозь всё ещё разделяющие их слои одежды.

Дин уже предвидел, что обнаружит, стащив эту неряшливую обёртку. Возможно, Посланник Ада и не был охотником в полном смысле этого слова, но ничуть не меньше бегал, спасая собственную шкуру (или же навстречу опасности), и это не могло не укрепить его мышцы. И это отличало его от каждой из женщин и многих из мужчин, с которыми Дин был раньше. При мысли о том, что тело Константина такое же мускулистое, как его собственное — и по тем же причинам, Дина бросило в жар.

Дин откинулся на кровать и плавно потянул Константина на себя, всё так же удерживая его за галстук. И был награждён за это хриплым от дыма грудным смешком, звук которого, похоже, теперь шёл от ушей напрямую к члену, минуя сознание.

Снова позаимствовав один из приёмов Константина, Дин прошёлся поцелуями по его шее, скользя по коже щетиной. И принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на белой рубашке. Приходилось ли Дину раньше видеть что-то менее приспособленное для охоты на демонов? Возможно. Но вот прямо сейчас эта тряпка неимоверно возбуждала. И прямо сейчас Дин собирался её снять. И к чёрту всё остальное.

Он возился с каждой пуговицей. Целовал каждый дюйм открывающейся кожи. На вкус Константин был как чистое бельё и сигаретный дым — довольно причудливое сочетание. Расстегнув несколько пуговиц, Дин позволил рукам действовать дальше самостоятельно и принялся исследовать губами открывшуюся грудь. Рука Константина всё так же нежно перебирала его волосы. Слишком нежно, на вкус Дина.

— Я не хрустальный, — возмущённо проворчал Дин и для большей выразительности прикусил солоновато-сладкую кожу. Ладонь в его волосах сжалась. Ногти второй впились ему в спину. Дин громко застонал. Они едва начали, а он уже не мог. Что-то в этом парне безудержно его заводило. Во всех хороших и некоторых потрясающе дурных смыслах. Дина буквально распирало от всё растущего возбуждения.

Окончательно расправившись с пуговицами, он с любопытством посмотрел из-под ресниц. Константин закусил губу, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Их взгляды встретились, и Дина обдало жаром. Он одним движением стянул с себя футболку, отчаянно желая оказаться кожа-к-коже, рухнул обратно на кровать, и Константин навис над ним. Они снова целовались, так же одержимо, как в начале. И Дин в погоне за прикосновениями подавался навстречу этому поцелую и тёрся о Константина всем телом.

Кожа жарко скользила по коже, щедро рассыпая по телу Дина жгучие искры. И у него, блядь, так сильно стояло, что аж больно было. Да ещё и джинсы врезались. Но чтобы разобраться с джинсами, надо было прерваться, а для принятия подобных волевых решений мозги работали уже слишком хреново. Дин выгнулся, грубо притираясь к Константину, и цапнул его за губу, молчаливо подгоняя, умоляя усилить напор и вот это вот всё. Константин укусил его в ответ, аккуратно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы Дина снова выгнуло.

Было такое ощущение, будто они всё оставшееся время так и собираются просто целоваться, но довольно скоро Константин неумолимо двинулся вниз вдоль груди Дина, целуя и покусывая. Зажал зубами сосок и глухо хмыкнул, когда Дин в ответ нетерпеливо поёрзал. И продолжил путь вниз. Мягкий хлопок свободно болтающейся рубашки щекотал Дина по бокам. Контрастно-нежный по отношению к продвигающимся всё ниже упругим губам и ласковым покусываниям.

Когда ладонь Константина легла на ремень, Дин вздрогнул и подавился вдохом. Ладонь просто лежала, но была настолько близко к тому месту, в прикосновениях к которому Дин так отчаянно нуждался. Константин влажными поцелуями прошёлся вдоль ремня, и Дин затаил дыхание, осознав, к чему всё идёт. А тот продолжал. Соскользнул с кровати вниз, встав в изножьи на колени. Подзадержался, чтобы подразнить живот Дина царапучей щетиной…

Дин приподнялся, не желая пропустить того, что сейчас произойдёт. Константин остановился, поймал его взгляд и ослепительно улыбнулся. И замер, ожидая. Чего? Разрешения? Да блядь, так и есть же. Ещё одно отличие от девушек, которые никогда не утруждались спрашивать. Дин нетерпеливо кивнул, отчаявшись подобрать слова, и проглотил очередной рвущийся наружу всхлип. Ёбаный Посланец Ада хотел ему отсосать. На полном серьёзе. Как такое возможно ваще?

Проклятый грешник наградил его очередной усмешкой и наконец-то избавил его от ремня, заодно расстегнув ширинку. Прикоснулся губами к внутренней стороне бедра, и даже сквозь джинсу этот поцелуй ощущался как чистой воды искушение. А потом Константин стянул в него джинсы и, наконец перестав его дразнить, погрузился в процесс.

Наверное, Константин использовал при этом ту самую пресловутую чёрную магию, потому что ничто законное просто не может быть настолько потрясающим. Да блядь!

К своим двадцати Дин уже достаточно повидал минетов, даже если для него все они были в женском исполнении. Сам тоже отсасывал, если требовалось. Но это… Это восхитительно. Боже, этот парень явно знает, что делает. Господи-ёбаный-боже.

— Не совсем, — сказал Константин, на миг отстранившись.

Что?! Блядь. Интересно, как много Дин сказал вслух? А по ухмылкам Константина не понять — тот постоянно так или иначе ухмыляется.

Тяжело дыша, Дин откинулся назад, позволив сладостно горчащему пику удовольствия ускользнуть, снова свернуться напряжённой спиралью глубоко внутри под грохот несущегося вскачь сердца. 

Константин поднялся с пола, скользнул грудью о болезненно ноющий член Дина и медленно двинулся выше, покрывая распростёртое тело крепкими поцелуями, пока не вытянулся аккурат вдоль.

— Не знал, что в Аду учат дразниться, — пробормотал Дин.

— Я не был в Аду, Винчестер. Так, заглядывал пару-тройку раз сквозь приоткрытую дверь.

Он перекатился на бок, но продолжал вычерчивать узоры по коже Дина, время от времени задевая большим пальцем сосок или впиваясь кончиками пальцев под рёбрами. Удерживая на грани. Они явно ещё не закончили, он лишь на минуту отстранился, давая им передохнуть и чуть успокоиться, чтобы подольше растянуть удовольствие.

Вот только Дина уже тошнило от ожидания. Он сел, скользнул ладонями по коже Константина и притянул его к себе, снова целуя. Пытаясь хоть так донести собственную жажду, подтолкнуть, чтобы тот желал так же мучительно. Не похоже, чтобы Константин был против. На миг отстранившись, он сбросил рубашку и подкатился обратно, возвращая поцелуй. Дин, наверное, скучал бы по упавшему на пол мягкому хлопку, вот только так взгляду открылось ещё больше бледной кожи. И татуировки.

Одна из их, на рёбрах, выглядела знакомо. Иврит или типа того. Надпись вроде тех, что использовал Бобби Сингер или пастор Джим. Очередное напоминание о том, что человек в его объятиях — один из самых опасных охотников на демонов в мире.

Дин всё яростнее целовал Константина. Даже несмотря на то, что он не успел кончить, сквозь вкус виски и сигаретного дыма он чувствовал вкус собственной кожи. Он перевернул Константина, нависнув над ним, и тот позволил ему это, хотя был старше и, возможно, сильнее. Позволил даже вытянуть ему руки вверх и удерживать ладонью над головой, пока другой рукой Дин торопливо разделывался с его ремнём. Бросив ремень через всю комнату, Дин впился в губы Константина поцелуем и без промедления запустил руку ему в штаны. Нежно и напористо.

Член Константина оказался не менее твёрдым, чем у Дина. И похоже, необрезанным. Спасибо Джону Константину за очередной гейский кинк, наличие которого Дин у себя до сих пор и не подозревал. Константин даже позволил ему небольшое исследование — вроде изучения незнакомой механики (и попутного наслаждения ощущением горячей бархатистой кожи, гладко скользящей по каменно-твёрдому стволу).

Тяжело дыша, Константин перехватил Дина за запястье, останавливая его руку. Медленно свёл на нет поцелуй. Приподнялся, прихватил ухо Дина губами. А потом заговорил в это самое ухо, щекоча дыханием его и шею, отчего вдоль позвоночника Дина стекла сладкая дрожь.

— Как ты меня хочешь?

Он будто читал Дина как открытую книгу. Или, скорее, как дешёвый порнушный журнальчик. И тут сквозь жаркое марево желания пробился смысл слов. «Как ты меня хочешь?» Блядь. Дин даже не задумывался, что выбор вообще возможен.

И вот теперь Дин впервые за вечер остановился и задумался, а что он собственно творит, и почувствовал каждую минуту их пресловутой примерно десятилетней разницы в возрасте. Каждую секунду разницы в опыте. Ему и в голову не приходило, что ему придётся раскрыться (ха!) и прямо словами попросить то, чего хочется. Что у него вообще будет такой вариант, как трахнуть Джона Константина.

— Ага… Уф… Всё, что пожелаешь, чувак. Мне несложно.

Ага. Самая что ни на есть правда.

Очередная улыбка Константина сочилась тёмной жаждой. Он поднялся, оставляя обнажённого Дина на огромной кровати в неуютном одиночестве.

— Либо я где-то сотворил что-то очень хорошее, либо потом мне придётся сделать что-то очень плохое, чтобы расплатиться за одно только твоё существование, Дин Винчестер, — сказал Константин, и его улыбка исказилась. Вынув из заднего кармана презерватив, он скинул ботинки — он что, всё это время был в ботинках?! — и брюки. Дин неловко поймал переброшенный ему Константином фольгированный квадратик и проследил, как тот копается в тумбочке у кровати в поисках остального необходимого.

Дин задвинул внезапно нахлынувшее предчувствие и переключил внимание на Константина, любуясь. Того, похоже, совсем не заботило, что он совершенно голый. Он даже казался в каком-то смысле более уверенным, несмотря на наготу. Или благодаря ей. И, если только Дин верно понял, собирался попросить, чтобы его трахнул двадцатилетний пацан. И при этом чувствовал себя в своей стихии. И держал всё под контролем. Секс — это просто очередная разновидность магии. Его тело — всего лишь оружие. Или орудие. Непостижимо. Потрясающе. Дин немного ему завидовал и очень, очень сильно его хотел.

Дин даже не осознал собственного движения. Константин ещё стоял у кровати, а Дин вдруг поднялся на колени, так, что его голова оказалась лишь чуть ниже головы Константина. Дин запустил руку ему в волосы и потянул на себя. Крепко поцеловал, будто пытаясь отхватить себе кусочек этой безумной магии. Хотя бы на эту ночь. Константин на секунду застыл, похоже, растерявшись перед этим порывом, но в следующий миг подхватил игру, толкнув Дина обратно на кровать и плавным движением скользнув поверх него, будто жидкое воплощение самой сексуальности.

Если раньше Дину казалось, что скольжение обнажённой груди по обнажённой же груди — это хорошо… Что ж, теперь было гораздо круче. В каждой точке соприкосновения будто взрывались маленькие фейерверки.

Теперь их поменял местами уже Константин. Взгромоздил Дина на себя. Притормозил, скользнул пальцами по щеке, обвёл изгиб губ. 

— Не знай я точно, решил бы, что ты ангел, — пробормотал он. Скажи это кто другой, прозвучало бы слащавой дешёвкой. Но Константин произнёс это сокрушённо. Будто обнажаясь перед Дином ещё сильнее.

И Дин ответил единственным способом, на который сейчас был способен. Поймал его губы своими и поцеловал. Вытягивая его из метафорической разбитости в разбитной раздрай.

Подозрения Дина подтвердились: он потеряет свою гейскую девственность в активной роли (это что, его последняя девственность?) с Джоном Константином. Это приводило его в ужас, и он сделал то, что всегда делали с ужасом Винчестеры: принял его, прогнал сквозь себя и превратил в оружие.

Смазка пахла цитрусами, и этот запах вплёлся в союз дыма, соли и мускуса, которыми пахла кожа Константина. Для парня Дин был слишком впечатлительным — он точно знал, что запах цитрусов навсегда теперь будет связан с одним из самых замечательных эротических переживаний в его жизни.

Самого Дина, конечно, трахали. И сам он трахал — множество женщин. Но теперь всё было иначе. Это вам не мелкое блядство с самостоятельной предварительной подготовкой и редко перепадающим удовольствием. И уж точно не похоже на гейское порно.

Константин наслаждался каждой секундой и не скрывал этого. Он раскинулся в центре кровати, подтащил к себе Дина. Поцеловал, притягивая всё ближе, раззадоривая, задавая ритм. И хотя сейчас он был принимающим, это он нашёптывал Дину всякую успокаивающую чушь и целовал так, будто от этого зависело спасение его души. Дин заворожённо следил за тем, как Константин принимает в себя его пальцы. Каждый толчок и поворот.

Где-то с минуту Константин наблюдал за его действиями, направляя и подбадривая. А потом запрокинул голову и выгнулся на кровати, отзываясь на каждое приятное движение. И это, вне всякого сомнения, было самым возбуждающим зрелищем, что Дин когда-либо в жизни видел. То, как этот могущественный человек распоряжался своим телом. Как брал желаемое и отдавался так же — всем собой. Это будило в Дине жажду, которой он никогда за собой не подозревал. Насыщало голод, существование которого он долгое время отрицал. Он едва мог дышать. И даже несмотря на то, что ему предстояло быть «сверху», он чувствовал себя так, будто давным-давно передал бразды правления существу, разметавшемуся перед ним на кровати.

Константин втянул его в очередной сводящий с ума поцелуй.

— Готов, — прошептал он Дину в губы. — Выеби меня, охотник за приведениями.

Эта богом проклятая усмешка. Вот от чего он умрёт. Не от какого-нибудь вендиго или лесного духа. О нет, Дина Винчестера убьёт усмешка Джона Константина. Но прямо сейчас — да и хуй с ним.

Пока он раскатывал по члену презерватив, его трясло. Глупость какая. Он же Дин Винчестер. Он тысячу раз это делал. Тут-то разницы никакой. Так ведь?

Смазав себя, он двинулся вперёд. Глянул Константину в глаза, на самодовольную усмешку. Боже, он этого не вынесет. Он и так уже на грани. Дин отвёл взгляд. Сосредоточился на текущей задаче. Как в работе, которую надо выполнить. Заставить парня под тобой кончить, а дальше по обстоятельствам. Обычно он использовал эту тактику в немного других случаях, но вдруг и сейчас сработает? Надо только продержаться как можно дольше. Может даже, думать о нём как о среднем джо (ха. «Джо», которого на самом деле зовут Джон… пиздец шуточка, как бы не затошнило).

Нужно просто подвести и вставить. Найти правильное местечко и хорошенько его промассировать. Он справится. Он же знает, каково это. У него был опыт. И хороший, и плохой. Он сделает по-хорошему. Сделает очень хорошо. Если только сможет продержаться.

— Да ёбаный же бог! — ну конечно, он сказал это вслух.

— Точно не тобой, — фыркнул от смеха Константин.

— Уверен? — привычная язвительность выручила вот уже в который раз. И да, этот недокомплимент был полностью заслужен. Это запросто попадало в десятку лучших, может, даже в пятёрку. Блядь, ну ладно, круче только Ронда, и та была о-очень грязной девчонкой.

— Чертовски уверен, — пробормотал Константин и снова притянул Дина в поцелуй.

Двинувшись к нему, Дин ещё глубже вошёл в его тело, и это было охренительно хорошо. Долгая неспешная прелюдия полностью окупилась. Вот только слишком быстро. Блядь, Винчестер, думай о чём-нибудь НЕ сексуальном. О домашке Сэмми. Так, нет. Раскапывание могил. Самая не-сексуальная хрень в мире. Да блядь. 

Дин тяжело дышал, а Константин просто смотрел на него, и лишь румянец на щеках выдавал, что ему тоже приятно. И ухмылка эта. Ублюдок. Дин облизнулся и двинул на пробу бёдрами. Мало чем отличается от секса с девчонкой. Если не обращать внимания на то, кого именно он трахает. И что внутри туже. Почти болезненно туго. И как же, господи, круто.

— Двигайся, Винчестер, — прорычал Константин. И двинулся сам, вниз, плотнее насаживаясь на член. И… Блядь. Ебаный пиздец. Они снова целовались. Быстро, безумно. Дин наконец немного привык. Разве не должно быть немного наоборот? Он сможет. Он точно, блядь, сможет нахуй.

Дин перераспределил вес. Очень постарался сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме скольжения внутри. Глубоко вдохнул и сфокусировал взгляд на лице Джона. Ловя каждое движение, которым он закусывал губы. Вслушиваясь в малейший сбой дыхания в поисках верного угла. И старательно не думая о том, как это, блядь, чувствуется. Что каждый раз, как у Константина сбивается дыхание, каждый раз, как он закусывает губу — это от пронизывающего всё тело удовольствия.

Пальцы Константина впились ему в бёдра. Подталкивая: быстрее, глубже. Да уж, трахают не его, но домой он припрётся всё равно с синяками, подумал Дин и улыбнулся Константину в губы.

Он сразу почувствовал, что вот оно. По тому, как напряглась дёрнувшаяся нога, обвивающая его ногу. По тому, как Константин запрокинул голову, выставляя горло и резко очерченную челюсть. Дин уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и впился зубами, оставляя на бледной коже алую метку, вырывая из горла Константина стон болезненного удовольствия.

К Дину наконец вернулась уверенность — он знал, что делать дальше. Он решительно задвигался, послушный направляющим жестам и отрывистым указаниям. Вёл Константина к желанному финалу, чутко отслеживая красноречивые стоны и движения бёдер.

Просунув всё ещё скользкую от цитрусовой смазки руку между их телами, Дин тянул и скользил в том же ритме, что двигал бёдрами. Просто увеличить воздействие. Добавить ещё немного скольжения кожа-к-коже. Чуть глубже увязнуть в этом сжимающем и выкручивающем душу слиянии.

Довольно скоро он уже не был уверен, что может хоть немного «быстрее», «глубже» или «чтоб тебя, Винчестер, сильнее». Но старался как чёрт.

Константин кончил, выкрикнув что-то на языке, которого Дин не знал.

И Дин последовал за ним, стоило только почувствовать, как тот сжимается в оргазме. Жёсткий, напряжённо ноющий клубок наконец-то взорвался внутри, и Дина накрыло, будто приливной волной. Снося любые установки и остатки самоконтроля. И он кончил. С именем Посланника Ада на губах.

0oOo0

Константин затащил его в душ.

— Ничего не обещаю, милый. Секс в душевой посложней шумерского призывного круга будет. Но после такого перфоманса я должен тебе хотя бы помывку.

Это оказалось на удивление мило и чувственно. У Дина было ощущение, будто кожа стала в разы чувствительнее и её ощутимо покалывало от водяных брызгов и скользких от мыла прикосновений. Внезапно оказалось, что телу ещё достаёт крови, чтобы отозваться на них, и в итоге водные процедуры обернулись новой серией поцелуев и дрочкой в клочьях мыльной пены. И комментариями типа «ох уж эта молодёжь с её потрясающим рефрактерным периодом». Похрен. Ощущения были офигенные, так что комментарии Дин просто пропустил. Как Константин — его член в кольцо своих пальцев.

Выбравшись из душа они снова целовались. Не так старательно, совершенно бесцельно, просто для удовольствия. Дин подумал, что у него может войти в привычку подобное ни к чему не обязывающее потакание собственным слабостям. Было в этом плотском декадансе что-то освобождающее. Держи крепко, отпускай легко.

— Мои пальцы мне не подчиняются, — пробормотал Константин Дину в шею и усмехнулся собственным словам, скользя пальцами по его коже. — Да мне мой разум не подчиняется.

— Это ты сейчас Ramones процитировал? Ты что, романтизируешь панк? — Дин заржал, не в силах сдержаться.

— Ты же янки. Сомневаюсь, что ты узнал бы Pistols или Undertones… Или Mucous Membrane… — Константин отобрал у Дина свою «сигаретку после» и медленно затянулся. Его глаза озорно блеснули. — К тому же мы не подростки, так что Teenage Kicks тоже отпадают. Согласен?

— Согласен, — едко поддакнул Дин, не вполне осознавая, с которым из бессмысленных аргументов согласился.

Впрочем, он был готов согласиться почти с чем угодно. Прямо сейчас он был абсолютно уверен, что Джон Константин — лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

**Author's Note:**

> На случай, если кто не в курсе: Mucous Membrane — панк-группа Джона Константина (больше по ссылке), именно поэтому Константину кажется забавной мысль, что Дин мог бы о них знать.  
> Песня Ramones, которую цитирует Джон — I Wanna Be Sedated


End file.
